


Visit

by BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), tangled - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime/pseuds/BiggestPranksterGangsterOfAllTime
Summary: Queen Arianna visits Varian in prison, who is not appreciative. May be continued with other characters visiting





	Visit

Varian sat miserably in his cell, knees pulled to his chest and scrawny arms wrapped around his knees. His hair had thinned, and grown out a bit. His hair always did grow obnoxiously fast. Hatred boiled in his chest like a deadly poison brewed by a vengeful witch. Rapunzel betrayed him, broke her promise, destroyed his life. He hated her. He hated her with every inch of his body, hatred strong enough to give his scrawny form the strength of steel.

Hate, hate, _hate._

Varian heard clanging steps, but ignored it, in fact, it barely even registered in his brain, he had gotten so used to the guards making their regular rounds every five goddamn minutes. No chance of escape, no chance of freedom.

None that were very plausible, anyway. Breaking the bars himself was all but impossible, either on the cell door or on the window. Perhaps he could undo the screws of the door hinges, but with nothing to use as a screwdriver and little to no chance he would be able to get his hands on something, that plan was improbable, too. He had come up with a dozen more plans in his lengthy time in the cell- a month and three weeks, to be exact, but none of them seemed even remotely doable.

He heard another set of footsteps, far too soon to be the regular guard patrol. His head snapped open, eyes narrowed in suspicion.

“Hello, Varian.” A horribly, disgustingly sweet toned voice called out to him. It was like honey on top of sugar on top of frosting, all carelessly mixed into one and shoved down his throat.

The queen stood in front of his cage, look empathetic. Falsely empathetic, no doubt. After all, what reason had she to feel bad for him? Him, the one who dreamed of seeing her sob and cry and _suffer_ for the horrible things she's done. Her green eyes bore into his soul.

“What do you want? Here to lecture me about the bad thing I did?” He spat sarcastically, voice becoming high and mocking at those final words, imitating a mother scolding a small child.

“No.” She simply replied, continuing to stare.

“Then what do you want?” He relaxed ever so slightly, shoulders slumping down.

“Nothing, I do not want anything from you, Varian.” He was disgusted every time his name fell from her mouth.

“Then why are you here? Do you just like being around the deranged children who kidnap and try to kill you?”

“Varian, you're not deranged. You're…” she hesitated, searching for the right word. “Misguided. Unguided.”

It clicked in his head, “so that's why you're here. You want to guide me. Show me the way, so to speak.” He mumbled, meeting her bright green eyes. “I'm sorry to say that you're wrong. I am guided. I'm guided by myself. I know I'm right about myself and I know I'm right about you. You and your daughter.”

“You are mistaken, Varian. We never meant-”

“I don't care what you ‘meant’- what matters is what you did! You mocked me! Right in front of me, you flaunted your happy family in front of my face!” He grabbed his head hysterically, voice gradually raising until he was yelling every word.

“We were not mocking you!” Gasped the Queen, almost offended. “We were simply happy to be together! You should understand-”

“I don't! In case you don't know, I don't have a mommy to hug and run to whenever I feel like! I had family- until your daughter took that away!” Hot, angry tears welled up in his blue eyes, burning like the rage in his heart. He barely even knew his mother. Why did Rapunzel, that selfish traitor, get a mother and a happy, loving one at that?

It wasn't fair.

The Queen’s mouth was covered, and she ogled wide-eyed at the boy. “Varian, I...I'm sorry, you...you should have….you deserve better.”

This took the boy by shock, his body tensing from the unexpected words, but he soon recovered, his anger returning to his small, fragile body. “Yeah,” he grumbled lowly. “I do.”

She slowly stepped closer, towards the bars, though she hesitated for a fraction of a second. She kneeled next to the bars, though just out of reach, not that Varian had any intention of trying anything. Such a thing would be...counterproductive. And stupid.

“Varian…” there was that sickly sweet tone again. “I'm sorry. I'm sorry about my involvement in your suffering. I'm sorry I locked you up here. And I'm sorry your father-”

“DON’T TALK ABOUT HIM!” Suddenly shrieked Varian, voice high-pitched and full of pain. “You don't get to he sorry about him. I do. Not you. Not...you…” he panted from using so much energy on yelling, his body not used to him moving much at all, added to his poor diet over the last few weeks.

The queen had recoiled slightly, eyes once more wide. She slowly settled back into her relaxed kneeling position, a small smile lacing her lips. ...wait, why was she smiling?

“Varian...it's okay. Everything is going to be okay.”

“...what?”

“I promise we will find a way to free your father, not for us, but for his sake- and yours.” She bowed her head momentarily, sincerely.

Varian backed up against his cell wall, look of disgust and most of all confusion twisting his features. “What? Why? I don't understand...stop smiling.”

“I want to help you. Both my daughter and I believe that you're a good kid. And you deserve so much more than what you get..and using the resources I have...I will help you, one day. I know it. And you will get better.”

His mind racing, he finally managed out a strained whisper, “I don't want your help…”

“I know.” The queen stood as a guard made his way back on his rounds, standing dutifully next to the regal lady.

“Are you finished here, your highness? We really are not supposed to have someone of your status down here with…” he trailed off, not finishing his sentence.

“He is not only behind bars, but is also a small child. He has nothing to hurt me with, I am not concerned. But...yes. I do not think there is much else I can do here. Or say. Except...I'm sorry, again, Varian.”

Varian said nothing, looking past her to the blank wall behind her, not wanting to meet those damned eyes again.

He curled up on the floor, hugging his knees. 


End file.
